For whom this bell tolls
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: Unknowingly trapped like the mouse who's spirit he once held, he promised her forever... *Female Akito, One shot, Complete*


_**Authors note: Merry Christmas, Dear One! Though I usually write Akito as a man, in this one, Akito is a woman. Please, enjoy! (Dark Christmas fic and the curse is over)**_

The soft crunch of the crisp snow beneath his boots did little to still the raging beating of his heart. He'd seen them! He'd caught them and discovered their foul and filthy secret! Kicking at a block of snow, pale grey eyes looked up to the heavens, listening as the church bells rang for the Christmas holidays. All around – even at home! - there was the spirit of the holiday...bells jingling on people as they walked, trees lit with lights so bright, it stung his eyes to look. Stars and angels topped regal and tall, small and sparse evergreens...everyone bustled about around him, hurrying for their last minute shopping this Christmas Eve.

December 24th...a day Yuki waited for all year, a day so filled with anticipation and excitement, he felt like a kid again! This was the fifth year Tohru would be spending Christmas with them...the fourth year since the curse of the Zodiac had ended...the fifth year he would lie awake all night while his heart shattered into a million pieces, each breath like shards of glass in his lungs.

As the years passed, Kyo and Tohru's relationship had grown. A tentative whisper of feeling towards each other, at first Yuki sought to nourish. It had, after all, ended the curse. Had made he and the other Zodiac "normal". Like the others who were once afflicted, he smiled and nodded, agreeing to the date Kyo wanted to surprise her with, wilfully but reluctantly being dragged along as Tohru and her girlfriends went clothes shopping, his only reason being there was for a man's opinion.

Did they not see? Every time Tohru asked if Kyo would like the camisole, the dress, the shoes...his heart stopped beating...every time Kyo asked if Yuki would mind stepping out for the night so he could cook Tohru a surprise dinner...his heart shrivelled, slowly dying...

And the very worst reason of them all. The reason that had him out on this bitterly cold night, walking aimlessly to seek the comfort of the one he knew would give it...

Kyo had pulled Yuki aside, his crimson eyes shining as he shyly spoke just above a whisper about his Christmas gift. When Kyo held out a jingle bell the size of his fist, Yuki had looked at him like he'd gone mad! It was when Kyo opened it that Yuki's heart finally shattered for good...nestled in a bed of deep green velvet was a ring...a thin silver band, in place of a diamond, there was a carving...on looking closer, it was one of a cat, it's arms around an onigiri. Just looking at the ring, anger rushed through Yuki. That bastard was going to propose to _his _Tohru! Yuki had thought he had more time! Time to steal her heart, time to make her open her eyes and really see the monster inside Kyo!

The Neko had no reason to love the Onigiri!

"She's supposed to be mine! Not that bastard's!"

Anger rushed through him so strong, stomping the snow wasn't sufficient enough to be rid of it. The tree beside him seemed a good a target as any as Yuki lashed out with his fist, his body already falling into the trained stance, much like a second skin. As flesh and bone met bark, there was a sickening crack and Yuki's eyes instantly filled with tears.

Falling to his knees, his chest cradled against his hand, a scream ripped passed his throat, searing and burning, clawing as if it was desperate to stay within him. Desperate to hide and twist his insides until Yuki was so beyond repair, no even god would have him...

A bitter laugh burst passed chapped and bloodless lips. If god was in control of their fates, he must really hate Yuki. Taking away his heart and letting it be crushed beneath the feet of the one he thought he loved. Tohru Honda – soon to be Sohma. His cousin – in – law! So close yet so far out of reach!

The sound of bells brought him out of his reverie. Made him realize he was soaked right through his boots, his coat, right down to his flesh, chilled not by the winter snow but from the chill of loosing what was never his in the first place. Tohru was lost to him...but there was another. Always another who he could escape to. Who would hold him and give him pleasure through the pain of her ways.

"A-Akito...Akito..."

Death's name but a whisper on his frozen lips. As he collapsed against the Main Gate – not even realizing he'd moved from the tree – as arms picked him up and held him close for warmth, his voice never ceased his agonized whisper for her. Akito. _His _Akito. He'd lost Tohru but nothing could ever take away his mistress, his lover, his keeper. In his mind, he was already there...already in her arms as pale as death itself, wrapped around him, keeping him safe. In his mind, he already could see the soulless black eyes and bloodless lips as they smiled up at him, welcoming him without question. Cold and lifeless fingers smoothed down his hair as a lullaby just for him was softly sung.

So far gone, he did not see the eyes of ice melt and be replaced by worried pity. He did not hear the voice command he be put down and stripped of his soaked clothes, dry ones brought, as a blanket was draped over him, a feminine form whispering welcome to her favourite toy...in his mind, he only saw...

Blue eyes so full of love for he and he alone, smooth hands the colour of cream brushing aside his bangs, lips he so ached to kiss, finally claiming his own. And the greatest treasure of all, her bell-like laughter surrounding him, embracing him, welcoming him home. While Yuki held Akito in the most intimate of embraces, Christmas bells around them whispering their songs...in his mind, he lived out his deepest of desires with the one he would never have.

For the first and only time, Yuki held Tohru close, hearing the words he so longed to hear.

"I love you, Yuki...stay with me...forever..."

Unknowingly trapped like the mouse who's spirit he once held, he promised. As a grin came over Akito's lips, Yuki murmured a promise to blue eyes that shone like the brightest of sapphires in his mind. In the arms of his jailer, he'd finally gotten his treasure...his to keep...forever...


End file.
